1. Field
Some example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device including a vertical channel.
2. Description of Related Art
As a scaling technique for increasing the density of semiconductor devices, multigate field-effect transistors having an active pattern formed as a fin or a nanowire capable of suppressing a short channel effect have been proposed.